A card clothing of the type in which a multiplicity of tooth members, as described, are mounted in the card fillet so that the tooth shanks project therefrom, can have the teeth so offset from one another that the members lie in diagonal groups, the offset between corresponding teeth of successive members is constant and the diagonal tooth groups partly overlap one another in the fiber travel direction.
To ensure that the roving or sliver which is formed from the fiber will be comparatively fine as a result of the carding operation, it is recognized that it is important to minimize the widths of the alleys between the offset teeth.
This means, of course, that attempts have been made to make the offset as small as possible.
In the past, this effort has confronted the problem that attempts to provide very small offsets have resulted in an unsatisfactory distribution of the teeth per unit area. The distribution in these cases has been found to be especially disadvantageous for the card clothing of flats in which the offset is very small and thus the number of teeth rows relatively to the flat width is very large.